(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a washer nozzle for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a non-exposing type washer nozzle that adjusts an angle to change a spraying direction and a target position of washer fluid by being disposed on a hood interior panel and that heats the sprayed washer fluid.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a windshield is mounted on the front of the interior of vehicles to block wind or secure the front view while the vehicles travel. Typically, since the surface of the windshield is stained or marked with foreign substances such as dust to safely operate the vehicle by securing a sufficient front view the foreign substances such as dust on the glass must be removed. Vehicles are equipped with windshield wipers and a washer fluid system for spraying washer fluid to remove foreign substances on the windshield. Accordingly, when a driver operates a switch proximate to the driver's seat to ensure a sufficient front view through the windshield, a washer pump operates to spray the washer fluid contained in a washer fluid reservoir on to the windshield through washer nozzles. Foreign substances on the windshield that obstruct the driver's view are removed by the sprayed washer fluid and wipers, so the driver can safely operate the vehicle with the front view ensured.
Generally, washer nozzles suitable for vehicles are required to be able to spray a small amount of washer fluid in a short duration of time to wash a windshield. Recently, a spray type washer nozzle has been developed to increase the washing area. A non-exposing type and spray type washer nozzle, in which a washer nozzle is fitted within an aperture in a hood interior panel has been developed. For example, the non-exposing type is fixed to a hood interior panel and is configured to spray washer fluid to a windshield from beneath the hood of the vehicle. This type of washer nozzle is disposed in a hood interior panel, which does not protrude onto the exterior of a vehicle, so the washer nozzle itself is a non-exposing type and the external appearance of a vehicle is not altered.
The non-exposing type washer nozzle of the related art is fixed within an aperture disposed in a hood interior panel by tension of a locking step formed on a housing. In other words, the angle of the washer nozzle and the spraying direction of washer fluid are fixed. For example, the washer nozzle is inserted into a aperture in a hood interior panel and then a locking step at the upper portion of the nozzle and the lower portion of the nozzle are coupled to the upper and lower portions of the aperture and there is no structure to adjust the nozzle angle. Accordingly, the spraying direction of washer fluid is fixed and it is impossible to adjust the washer fluid to a desired target point. Further, washer nozzles of the related art do not have a heating unit capable of heating washer fluid, and thus washer fluid at low temperature cannot reach a desired target point in a low-temperature area or in winter, for example, washer fluid is sprayed under a desired position.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.